The Greatest Fight on The Earth
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Dedicated to the Death of Valentine Wolfe, The true Grinning Psychopath. and the Song Greatest Fight on Earth, by Deathstars. Disclaimer i Do Not Own The Deathstalker Series, by Simon R Green. Genre Horror/Tragedy/Angst/Adventure/Hurt comfort.


_**.**_

**Sniffle, this is- is, Sob. Dedicated, to the death of my dearest, Most beloved Valentine... of Whom i have taken it upon myself, in my grief, to write up my series of dark fics, in honor of him, to ensure his name and Title are remembered. and that HE Achieves Immortality, in This one way, If not in the actual way, that i would wish him to have. you know, him immortal.**

**.**

**And Now This... this is The how the Journey began, The Journey of the Man Called L-Brian, and The last Great Ruler of Clan Wolfe the Man who Could have, Would have, Should have been Emperor, Valentine Wolfe, The Grinning Psychopath. and their quest to achieve Immortality through getting themselves Their very own Portraits and Statues, in The Halls of Memories.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**The Funeral of Valentine Wolfe, The Grinning Psychopath.**

_**.**_

_**The funeral, was held on one particularly dark and lonely day, with an overcast sky, that threatened rain, and with a temperature of 32 degrees. it was fitting really.**_

_**The crowd was small, composed of no more than about 10 people. all of them to some degree or another shivering, from the temperature, but not much of a damn. for they were heavily stoned on a number of illegal substances. among them were blood, Vicodin, Pot, Cocaine, and probably about a dozen others. all of them little mini Grinning Psychopaths, of the hated, and scorned Valentine Wolfe.**_

_**.**_

_**But among them all, only one was truly sobbing, and grieving for the great man, others just pretended to grieve, while inwardly cursing Valentine just as others had, for abandoning them to their own fate.**_

_**.**_

_**The single man, wasn't a tall man, but he wasn't exactly short either, average really, about 5'10. his build likewise was somewhat average, with just a hint of musculature, in his arms, his legs long legs were far more obviously muscular, or would be if he ever wore anything but jeans, which he never did no matter how hot it got, and they were usually dark blue, rustlers just as they were today. his torso was definitely about average with an only slightly protruding gut, (only slightly, think Michael C Hall, okay!) he was of hispanic descent, that showed itself in his hair which was thick black and slightly curly, and as usual cut about at about ear length, with a few tendrils of red mixed in. and had a pale complexion, an average oval face, and dark brown eyes.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**he wore a black short sleeved t-shirt, along with blue jeans, black doc martens, and a black button up long sleeve his poison, was cocaine, so there was a small amount of blood mixed in with the small trickles of snot and tears, that ran down his face.  
**_

.

_**one of his fellow, Psychopath's or Freaks, as Valentine had reffered to them, as they had yet to satisfy his qualifications as True Grinning Psychopaths. nudged him. "LB your the priest guy here remember, you can't just stand here, and bawl, you gotta give the service to...dearest, Valentine." his tone was far**_ **_more repressed than, it could have been, out of deference for his fellow freak. who had genuinely cared for the Loathsome, Valentine Wolfe..  
_**

**_._**

**_"Oh... right!" he started, sniffling wiping back tears of sorrow, from his features. "Sorry, sorry, i'm just,... you know." he took in a deep shuddering breath, and took his place at the podium._**

**_._**

**_"WE gather here today... to pay our respects, to one, Valentine Wolfe... The Grinning Psychopath! Last True Wolfe of Clan Wolfe, the most UNIQUE Individual i EVER!-" he cut himself off with some difficulty, and closed his eyes. "Anyway as i was saying," he started again, "He was the last True Wolfe, all others are dead, or as good as. Jacob Wolfe, Killed by dear Valentine himself," a small smile crossed his face._**

**_._**

**_"Stephanie Wolfe a weak simple minded harlot, who deserved what she got, and then there's his murderer himself!" his tone turned dark and ugly, and fire blazed in his dark eyes. "Daniel Wolfe, a simpleton, with few ideals, and even fewer brain cells, and of whom, if i ever cross paths with him, i will do to him, things a thousand times, worse What he Did to Valentine." _**

.

**_The nine other Freaks shifted uneasily, at the look in L-Brian's dark eyes, L-Brian while he hadn't been the brightest of them, nor even the wisest, he had been the most devoted, and Valentine had adored him. as one does a loyal dog... not the most complementary comparison, but then Valentine wasn't exactly the most... complementing person.  
_**

.

**_ "anyway Valentine was a great man... he was... Unmatched in his brilliance! he wasn't just at the top of the brilliance scale, HE Set a New Level of that damned Scale! a level no one will ever quite reach AGAIN!" L-Brian went on ranting in this vein for a while, before ending with. "Truly he was the greatest of dark saints, he was our Dark Angel, our Dark Knight in Shining armor! Our god!" he said that last part barely above a whisper._**

**_._**

**_when it came time to lift the coffin up, and set into the grave, Valentine himself had set out, in the Off Chance someone managed to kill him. it was protected by the greatest technology known to man, Haydenmen Tech, so advanced it boggled the mind. it would preserve Valentine in all his glory, and Prevent anything or anyone from ever damaging his corpse. no one, NOTHING! would ever even come within thirty feet his grave, if they had even the barest hint of malicous intentions._**

**_._**

**_L-Brian was right there, at the head, shouldering most of the weight, and it started to rain, freezing bone chilling rain. but no one, least of all L-Brian paid it much attention, they just took another hit of their drugs of choice, and carried on._**

**_._**

**_L-Brian himself filled in the grave. and most of the others left him to it. a few lingered to watch him work feverishly, his hands slowly beginning to turn blue from the cold. but still he pressed on, not stopping till he had the grave filled up with soil, and had thrown in the seeds of opium poppies, coco trees, and pot, in with the soil. so that Valentine's grave would be a garden of various addictive high inducing substances, just as he would have wanted it.  
_**

**_._**

**_Later at night, L-Brian sat at the foot of his bed, behind him lay a pale naked pretty, dozing girl. clad only in his black boxers. Lovelace Brian Ridgeforth Razorback Cooper III stared off into the pouring rain, outside, his window._**

**_._**

**_Thinking Of Valentine Wolfe, and how he would have liked to have been remembered. _**_*You'll be remembered__, my master* **Thought L-Brian Cooper. **"I'll make sure of it, if its the last thing i do, Everyone will know, and remember you and your title as The Grinning Psychopath, Forever. If you can't have your Immortality in the sense that you'll live on in flesh, then i'll damn sure make certain that you, have tlhat other kind of Immortality, The Kind the Deathstalker undoubtedly will, the smug bastard.*_

.

_**And With That, L-Brian The freak. vanished. To Be replaced, By L-Brian Cooper, The Wolfe, The Grinning Psychopath. The last True Disciple of Valentine Wolfe, The Original Grinning Psychopath, The Corrupter, the Unholy Lord of the Drugs, God of Decadence, Corruption, Despair, and intrigue..**_

_**.**_

_**And deep down, in the Darkest, Deepest, Fiercest, pits of Hell. Valentine Wolfe, Laughed, threw up his arms, and let himself be taken into the mind, of his One Remaining Disciple, where he would be loved, sheltered, cherished, nourished, remembered... and channeled.**_

_**.**_

_**Yes he would be channeled, channeled into a series, of strikes against the high and Mighty Deathstalker, and all the others who had stood against him, and they would battle One Last Time, for For Title of The Greatest man The Empire has ever known... whether or not he was great in the sense that he ruled his empire fairly, wiith a pure heart, wasn'tt the point.**_

.

_**The point was That Valentine Wolfe, and his loyal Desciple would set out together, to Fight one Last Great Battle, against all that was good, pure, and uncorrupted.  
**_

_**.**_

_**It would be, The Greatest Fight on The Earth.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer, I own Nothing. for i am nothing. Nothing at all, Compared to Valentine Wolfe, May he Find that Ultimate High in Death, of which he spent So long Looking for, in life, Lucifer, rest his soul, Amen, or whatever. just bow your heads in prayer with me... please. Valentine Wolfe may have been a mass murdering, drug abusing... but he was also quite possibly the greatest villain who will ever live... he certainly will be my favorite.  
**_

_**.**_

_**if any of you wish to listen to the Deathstalker Audiobooks. you can download them from , and i got a link to a site where you can download the torrent to the Deathstalker series by Simon R Green, for free.**_

_**.**_

_**please do, wish us luck, on our quest to achieve Immortality. we'll need it. TTFN!  
**_


End file.
